


Tango Vals

by SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cardiophilia, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, Love, M/M, Near Death Experience, Pre-Slash, Romance, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/SG1SamFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Spock’s heartbeat sounded like a waltz.</i> </p><p>After a close call, two friends share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Vals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess (forthediehards)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jess+%28forthediehards%29).



Spock’s heartbeat sounded like a waltz.

Jim pressed his right ear more closely to Spock’s right side, listening intently to the three-beat pulse of his friend’s heart. (Six chambers, Jim thought absently.)

“Close call today,” Jim slipped between pulse beats.

Jim wondered if Spock was holding back some comment about stating the obvious, but his reply came in a gentle baritone. “Indeed.”

Jim was floating, grounded by the sound of Spock’s heart and the feel of Spock’s chest rising and falling beneath Jim’s right hand.

After a few minutes, Spock pressed his palm to Jim’s back, right over Jim’s heart.

Jim smiled at their closed frame.

Gradually, he felt Spock’s heartbeat speed up and realized the Vulcan had synchronized his own pulse to Jim’s.

“You think we could dance a _tango vals_ to this?” Jim mused.

Spock’s chest rose, fell, rose… “If you refer to an Argentine tango of one, two, three, or no steps performed to any three beats of waltz music…”

Fell, rose…

“…then I believe so…”

Fell, rose…

“However, I would prefer to stay in our current positions.”

Jim grinned. He brought his left hand to Spock’s right hip.

_One-two-three_

_One, two_

_One-two-three_

_One, two_

_OneOne-two-threetwo_

Jim felt their heartbeats quicken together.

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved that Spock's heart is in his side, and I've wondered how his heartbeat might sound. Written for a friend of mine who is a cardiophile.


End file.
